kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Gotou
Gotou (後藤, lit. Gotō) is an 'experimental' Parasite created by Reiko. He is the main antagonist of the series. Appearance During his first appearance and assault on the Yakuza, Gotou wore track shoes, gym shorts and a tank top. He had short brown hair, with a round face, and kept his eyes close most of the time. He then changed his look to have a longer face with sharp features. In the anime, his second appearance seems older than his manga counterpart. Personality Gotou is an intelligent and serious person. He believes parasites to be the higher species. He is very aggressive and relentless in combat. About He is actually a combination of several Parasites, whose shapeshifting ability has advanced to the point where they can switch positions, each forming a different limb as the situation requires. Gotou is the most intelligent and skilled, and is the de facto leader of the composite body. Because his head and all of his limbs are made of Parasite cells, Gotou is much faster, stronger, and more dangerous than standard Parasites, and nearly impossible to injure. Gotou is able to use the Parasites in his legs to change the shape of his feet and ankles to give him an advantage in mobility, or speed, when fighting. Gotou is the last Parasite that Shinichi and Migi take down; Gotou actually ends up causing the temporary death of Migi, and absorbs Migi into his body for a small period of time. Shinichi is left with only one arm during this period, but manages to recover Migi and secures victory. Plot Gotou is first seen leaving a vehicle, being driven by Kusano. He confronts a group of yakuza members, and proceeds to slaughter 21 of them. Before killing the last members he informs them he is testing his limitations. He leaves the area, only to be chased down by a few witnesses. After hiding himself, he picks off one of the men and changes his appearance, and returns to Kusano and drive off. They return to headquarters and tell Hirokawa of their success. While Shinichi is waiting for Kana Kimishima in East Fukuyama City, Gotou is spotted. Gotou is standing next to Hirokawa, who is running for electoral office as a Mayor. He senses Migi in a group of spectators, and easily identifies him and Shinichi, though he shows no interest in them at the time. After Shinichi saves Shirou Kuramori in the parking incident, Hirokawa's group decide that Shinichi is interfering in their meal plan. While Reiko Tamura is inclined against this decision, she remarks that she wanted him alive and that he was a good subject. Gotou is appointed to retrieve Shinichi dead or alive, however unseen onscreen, Miki assumes control and chases Shinichi. After a confrontation in the woods, Gotou reassumes control and overwhelms Shinichi, almost killing him. He also reveals he is comprised of several parasytes. Shinichi is able to escape due to Gotou's blood loss. During the military operation to eradicate parasytes in Hirokawa's hideout, Gotou shows his full potential. Slaying every soldier he encounters with little to no effort. He targets Shinichi next, assuming he is responsible for the preceding events, but he decides to leave Shinichi for another day. After these events Shinichi develops a severe persecutory delusion, causing him to believe he was being chased by Gotou. This indeed comes out as true, as both Migi and Shinichi are forced to face him. They come up with a fighting plan, but after their plan fails Migi is apparently killed. After Shinichi runs away and recuperates in a small village, Gotou begins killing several townspeople for sustenance. For the last time Gotou is faced by Shinichi is his desperate revenge attempt. Gotou is stabbed in his weak point with a rusty metal rod, causing him to lose control over the other parasytes, which sense danger over toxins being injected into Gotou's body. Migi, who had been incorporated into Gotou's body, escapes his control and returns to Shinichi. Gotou, now exhausted, must coordinate his body and other parasytes, and force them to remain dormant in his body. He eventually fails and his body explodes, though he still manages to survive this ordeal. Because the explosion expelled the toxins from his body, he emits a signal to the other parasytes to regroup. Gotou still struggles to revive himself, while Shinichi begins to cry and apologize, as he eventually decides to kill Gotou. Abilities & Powers As a parasite, Gotou has the basic abilities to shapeshift his head, and maximize the physical potential of the body he's controlling. he can hardn his cells for offensive and defensive purposes. Gallery Gotou2 anime.png|Gotou's first appearance as another person, in the yakuza office. 002 (1).jpg|Gotou's first appearance in manga in the yakuza office. Trivia *The name "Gotō" is a pun as one of the kanji is synonymous with the kanji for five (五 go), implying he can control 5 Parasites, whereas the other Parasite in the same body called Miki (三木, lit. Three trees) can control only 3; Miki also has an additional meaning, being similar to "Migī". *His name in some translations, was only "Goto" or "Gotoh", but that later was fixed as the manga was getting republished again. With the anime adaptation, his name in english is confirmed "Gotou". *Hitoshi Iwaaki originally had two different fates planned out for Gotou: # The first being that Gotou completely revived himself, but due to hating Japans polluted air, grows a pair of wings and flies to a more beautiful location. # The second being that Gotou partially revives, but turns into a different creature entirly, preying on humans. Hitoshi believed both of these were awful and rather lazy and thus decided against them. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Parasites Category:Deceased characters